User blog:Sabeta Sama/Misadventures pt1
We wandered down the cold steel coridors of the Hall of Darkness. The walls were jet black save for the extensive corosion that lent the appearance of blood. The only light came from dimly lit red lanterns, which cast deep shadows through the halls and lent further credence that the walls were spattered with blood. The effect was so chilling that even the mist from our breath turned red, as if with every exhale we let away our very life force. I sometimes found myself holding my breat, for fear that if I let it out I may not take another. It was down these corridors that it happened. Perhaps it was delerium that lead us down this path, perhaps the poisonous hallways had affected our minds, or maybe we left our sanity in the rooms of darkness, but here we stood looking at two large jars. I read the label nearby, "WARNING, CONTENTS INTENDED FOR DISPOSAL: DO NOT TOUCH!" No sooner do I read this than Raika, our Fortress, reaches for a jar with many preserved insects within it. I put my hand out to stop her, and show her the label. We begin to deliberate on this. It wasn't the first time we'd come across something suspicious, and the last time it happened we found a wonderful dinner prepared for us. Perhaps this was the same? Against better judgement I decide to open the jar, but again I notice the label "WARNING, CONTENTS INTENDED FOR DISPOSAL: DO NOT TOUCH!", and at that moment Raine the Runemaster grabs my arm. "Hikari, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean read it. I can't see anything good coming of this." I reach for it again, but even I can't help but notice the "DO NOT TOUCH!" sign. I close my eyes and grab the jar. Before we can even draw out weapons a horde of monsters manages to rush out of the Jar. How they could even fit is beyond me. They immediately attack us with everything they've got, but we manage to pull through. Raine immediately blasts out a glacier rune, but it does pitiful, I launch at it with my sword, but their high speed allows them to avoid most of the hit, resulting in just a glancing blow. Surprisingly, the same happens with even arrows from Kuro the nightseeker. It takes several rounds, and some of us needed to be revived, but finally Raine discovers the right element. With a storm of lightning bolts we manage to kill one. Leaping on the new found weakness I dash forward and strike it with Volt Link, and swift arrow from Kuro lets me get in a second shocking strike to bring it down. After that grueling battle we sit around recovering from our wounds. We survived but just barely. "so hey, if something says 'DO NOT TOUCH' we probably shouldn't touch it." No sooner do those words leave my lips than Raika starts reaching for the other jar. She doesn't even have to touch it before a hoarde of plant-like monsters comes rushing out to greet us. "Today just keeps getting better and better" I sigh as I hoist up my weapons for another fight. Category:Blog posts